Lakeside County
Description Lakeside County is the very first explorable area in the Prophecies campaign. It is here that you will encounter your first enemies and learn your first skills. Several characters that you will meet later on are introduced in Lakeside County. Exits Towns and Outposts *Ascalon City (northeast) *Ashford Abbey (west) Explorable areas *Green Hills County (northwest) *Regent Valley (southeast) *The Northlands (north) *Wizard's Folly (southwest) Points of Interest *Ashford Village (southwestern area) *Statue of Lyssa *Althea's Actors Stage *Devourer Cave NPCs *Collectors: ** 2 Brownlow ** 2 Jacobs ** 1 Kaylee ** 2 Humphreys ** 2 Walden *Merchants and Traders: ** 2 Hamish (Merchant) *Profession trainers: (the one appearing depends on your primary profession) ** 2 Van the Warrior ** 2 Artemis the Ranger ** 2 Ciglo the Monk ** 2 Verata the Necromancer ** 2 Sebedoh the Mesmer ** 2 Howland the Elementalist *Various: * 5 Brother Mhenlo (inaccessible, can be seen behind the Ashford Abbey exit) * 2 Ascalon Guards * 20 Captain Osric (only during quest A Gift for Althea) * 5 Devona * 5 Duke Gaban * 2 Farrah Cappo (inaccessible, she can be seen behind the portal to Green Hills County) * 2 Gate Guard Torin * 2 Haversdan (after finishing the primary profession test) * 10 Prince Rurik (only during quests Charr at the Gate and A Gift for Althea) * 5 Warmaster Grast (inaccessible, he can be seen behind the portal to Green Hills County) * 5 Academy Monk (only during quest Charr at the Gate) * 1 Gwen * 5 Lina the Healer * 5 Lady Althea * 1 Ascalonian Townsfolk * 1 Alison the Tanner * 1 Annette Landru * 1 Chantalle the Troubadour * 1 Fadden Hathorn * 1 Farmer Dirk * 1 Marshall Richards * 1 Miller Upton * 1 Old Mac (after completing the quest A Mesmer's Burden, but prior to completion of quest The Rogue's Replacement) * 1 Pitney * 1 Prize-Winning Hogs * 1 Rabbit (found on the high ground near the exit into Wizard's Folly) * 1 Sarah * 1 Trina Yunn * 1 Wilton Payce Bestiary Monsters *Animals: ** 5 Rogue Bull (prior to completion of quest A Mesmer's Burden) ** 2 Wolf *Charr (only during the quest Charr at the Gate in a random group of 4): ** 5 Charr Blade Warrior ** 5 Charr Axe Warrior ** 5 Charr Stalker ** 5 Charr Fire Caller ** 4 Charr Martyr ** 5 Charr Ash Walker ** 5 Charr Mind Spark *Devourers: ** 1 Carrion Devourer ** 1 Lash Devourer ** 2 Plague Devourer (during the quest The Poison Devourer) ** 0 Diseased Devourer *Drakes: ** 5 River Drake (requires Test) *Grawls: ** 1 Grawl ** 3 Grawl Longspear ** 2 Grawl Shaman (during the quest Trouble in the Woods) *Humans: ** 3 Bandit Blood Sworn (during the quests Bandit Raid and Protection Prayers) ** 1 Bandit Firestarter ** 3 Alain (during the quest Protection Prayers) ** 2 Bandit Raider *Skale: ** 4 River Skale Brood ** 1 River Skale ** 0 River Skale Queen (during the quest Ranger Test) ** 0 River Skale Tad ** 2 Skale Broodcaller *Plants: **Sprouts: *** 0 Aloe Seed *Undead: **Skeletons: *** 1 Skeleton Raider (during the quest The Blessings of Balthazar) *** 3 Raging Cadaver (during the quest The Blessings of Balthazar) *Worms: ** 2 Worm Queen (during the quest The Worm Problem) ** 0 Plague Worm Bosses *Charr: ** 6 Vatlaaw Doomtooth (during the quest Trouble in the Woods) Pets * 2 Wolf * 1 Strider * 2 Warthog Quests Notes *To get the quest A Gift for Althea, you have to approach Prince Rurik and Captain Osric to trigger a dialogue between them. The quest offer will appear when their conversation concludes. *There are 3 Striders that seem to be "linked" together in Ashford Village near the Beautiful Feather in so that if you attack one of the 3 the other 2 will aggro and will begin attacking you. Category:Ascalon (Pre-Searing) Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)